Do You Dare?
by Rose Eleanor Schultz
Summary: Draco and Hermione Have a very love/hate relationship. They both long for each other, but as the war draws closer their allegiances are declared and relationships broken. Follow as Hermione and Draco fight, yell, and maybe one day actually be together..RR
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers I had inspiration for this poem and I felt I needed it to be shared.  
>P.s. in the beginning of my story about dramione I have the two begin as friends and then enemy's during the ride to Hogwarts their first year. It depicts how each other feels about their separation and their anxiety. critique me I will never get better if you don't so yell at me and make me listen to all my wrong grammar so I can fix it please R&amp;R!<p>

Words, phrases, thoughts  
>I'm drifting in and out<br>nouns verbs adjectives  
>my voice emits a shout<p>

Crimson blood smeared  
>I need someone's help<br>sculpted liquid forgotten  
>I plead with a yelp<p>

Velvet scars adorned  
>my frightening dream fades<br>ancient fears forgotten  
>as my courage invades<p>

I awake and find myself  
>buried in snow<br>of hurt and shame  
>no one will know.<p>

Hermione's thoughts on Draco it can be interchangeable to Draco's thoughts of Hermione.

Why did everything get so out of hand? Why did I not see that true love was there always waiting, perched, and ready to attack at the least expected moments? I Hermione Jean Granger am in love with Draco Malfoy. The problem with that is that I am supposed to be best friends with his worst enemy along with being Harry's girlfriend. I liked Harry a lot, but I didn't like him like I should for being his girlfriend. Ronald was like a brother to me and he was after Lavender Brown. Draco was a bad ass and I liked him for that, I wanted to be his so I could have him.

It all went wrong that day on the train. I was supposed to be sharing a compartment with Draco, but I had some fellow students (cough cough Ronald and Harry), who needed a place to rest in until we arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was delightful, somewhat intelligent, with a great talent of being able to read people by their actions.  
>Ronald, that's another story. He was stupid, not to be too harsh. He was oblivious to pretty much everything and anything. I soon learned this out as we grew nearer and nearer to our new home for seven years.<p>

I saw Draco walk by my compartment hoping to sit with me, but he found it occupied more than just his friend Hermione. The two loners who he had run into earlier had been present in there and he just didn't have the guts to try and win over the beautiful girl who sat in silence hoping and praying that she would still get the chance to be friends with that handsome blond boy she met during her trip to Diagon Alley.

Draco saw something else. He saw lust and yearning from the two boys in Hermione's compartment. He was too jealous to be anything else at the moment. He did not want to let those feelings be known because he wasn't supposed to love a mudblood. He wasn't supposed to even talk to them. He was in love, but couldn't admit it, and he had decided all hell was going to be let loose in order for all to feel his pain.

That is the reason why Hermione's, Harry's, and Ron's first six Hogwarts years came to pass, with the three of them being arch enemies with Draco Malfoy.

The beginning of my story takes place with me Hermione Jane Granger, officially Head Girl, of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I arrived on the platform, psyched, and ready to be on my way. McGonagall, current headmistress of the school, stated in my Head Girl letter that I was to arrive in the prefects' compartment the moment I was to arrive on the train.

I said my hellos to Harry and Ron and made my way to the prefect's compartment. I, like always, was presently about five minutes early. I took my seat that was marked at the far left side of the room. The seat to my right was marked Head Boy and the seat to my left was marked Headmistress. I began to mope that I wouldn't be able to sit next to Ron, him being my best friend and because Harry was too busy to deal with prefect duties. Harry and I have been going out for the last three months ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw blond hair, and grey eyes, proudly bearing the Head Boy badge enter the compartment and make his way to sit next to me with that evil smirk, ever masking his placid face. I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself, "Here we go again!"


	2. Chapter 2

HEY you there reader. R&R me likes them lol :)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of these characters all the credit for them go to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot of this story so that's where credit is due. Thanks enjoy. R&R so I get encouraged to post the next chapter. It's already written! 

Harry Potter known as the boy who lived was the second person to be placed into Slytherin who was not a Pureblood. Some find this very strange, and they wonder why. Ron and I, his best friends, are both in Gryffindor, home sweet home. The only other person put into Slytherin that was a Half-Blood was Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin.

The reason for these two to be the only exceptions is that Tom was the "heir of Slytherin," and when he attempted to thwart Harry Potter off of the face of the earth he put part of his soul into the boy-who-lived. Little Harry wasn't as innocent as everyone thought him to be. I Hermione Jane Granger should know. I am his girlfriend.

Even though I am going out with Harry at the moment, does not mean I forgive him and Ronald for joining me in my compartment on the train many years previously. Secretly, I believe Draco is the epitome of gorgeousness. I the Gryffindor Princess favored Harry and Pansy the Slytherin Princess favored Draco, so the two sides had equal kingdoms, same treasures to be lost, same pride to be gained.

A few years back, around our fifth year at Hogwarts, I walked into the broken bathroom on the second floor. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, because it wasn't intentional, but I heard Parkinson talking to someone. The snippet of the conversation that drifted to my ears as I entered the bathroom was about who she secretly adores. God bless that it be Harry Potter, my boyfriend.

The ironic part of this whole awkward situation is that I personally and secretly adore Draco bloody Malfoy. Go Figure! Yeah, and we all know that him and Pansy are going out as well, and shagging every chance they get. Gosh the whole school knows about their love affairs because Pansy feels that it's her right to brag all she wants about shagging the hottest boy in the school. Damn is she infuriating sometimes.

We all know that both Draco and Harry are both very famous people. Harry's fame comes from sheer luck most of the time. He managed to become the-boy-who-lived-TWICE! Someone really needs to pop his bubble a tad bit. Draco is the sole heir to the Malfoy Manor as well as the sole heir to the Malfoy fortunes. Both of his parents died during the war that happened over the summer. His father killed his mother, and his father was killed by his ever loving master. Voldemort.

Draco escaped harm, somewhat, when he switched sides and joined the Order. He also needed someone to burst his bubble because he seems to think that he can do anything now that he has complete control over his families' riches.

_Saturday,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided today that I should start writing in a diary. Since we already defeated Voldemort I think I have time to engross my thoughts into the lesser important things in life. I saw Draco today. He changed his hair a bit. He stopped slicking it back and it hangs in his face. He's drop dead sexy sometimes when he looks careless with his hair hanging in his face. I could kiss his soft looking lips. Yesh, I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, I have a boyfriend, a very famous boyfriend. Honestly, my dear Shelly. Yes, diary I am naming you Shelly. Honestly, though Harry doesn't really turn me on anymore. He gets so bloody boring, and Ronald pfft. He's like a brother to me. Much love my dear Shelly. I will write to you soon. _

_3 Hermione _

Back to the present, Headmistress McGonagall entered the head's compartment before Draco could mutter a word to me. She told us, "There will be no longer individual house tables in the Great Hall. Students shall be allowed to sit with whomever they please." 

"Awesome!" I shouted without thinking. Malfoy sneered. McGonagall continued despite my outburst, "Secondly you two are to share the Head's dorm. This means that you will be sharing a common room, as well as a small kitchenette that will be stocked with food whenever it is needed. It is located on the fifth floor, and I will show you to it after you finish your duties. I shall tolerate no squabbles from the two of you. You must learn to get along or you will be stripped of your titles! Your first assignment as Heads is to inform all of the Prefects of the passwords for their designated houses. You will also make sure they complete their job of leading the first years and other students to the common rooms. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled while Malfoy merely shook his head yes.

The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful. Malfoy and I handed out the passwords to the prefects right away. Well I handed them out right away, and I handed out most of them as well too. Damn Malfoy always leaving me to do the most work. Lazy bloody ferret, he is. We both did this silently and avoided each other as much as we could. Old resentments die hard.

We were told to meet the Headmistress McGonagall in the Great Hall after dinner was served and we had made sure all the students were in the common rooms. I strode in, only to find Malfoy already there. He smirked at me with that god awful million dollar Malfoy smirk. Absolutely Revolting.

"I will show you to your dorms. Please follow me," demanded McGonagall.

Malfoy and I began to following the Headmistress. No one spoke as we made our way to the fifth floor of the castle. My mind went off into its own little world as we walked. "Just great," I thought to myself, "I have to share a common room with the ferret for the rest of the year." 

This being my initial reaction I had yet to think about really sharing a common room with Draco. This sent me spiraling into drool mode, and McGonagall left us after telling us the password. That was "Periwinkle." We started out exploring the common room after Malfoy decided to strip off his school robes and wander around in grey sweatpants and black, slightly tight fitting, t-shirt. It was hard to ignore his strikingly sculpted body gliding around the common room like he was walking on air. You could easily see how the last seven years of playing Quidditch had done wonders designing his body. 

Malfoy managed to mumble something like, "This is my chair, you stupid Mudblood. Keep your hands off," before he made his way to the kitchenette. He was scrounging through the wizard's equivalent of a refrigerator, when I glanced his way. He turned and looked at me, and caught me sizing him up as he was leaning in the fridge. I looked away as fast as I could and headed to my room. I felt something hard twirl me around and push me back first into the wall.

When I dared open my eyes I found Malfoy towering over me with his left hand firmly planted on the wall next to my head. His right hand was gripped tightly under my chin forcing me to look into his intriguing grey-blue eyes. He leaned into me to mutter insanities at me, but I refused to look him in the eyes. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face sending tendrils of emotions throughout my frightened body. I fought hard not to gaze into those powerful eyes.

"You look at me you scummy MUDBLOOD!"

"NO!"

"You will do as you're…."

I scrambled up the stairs as fast as I could only to be stopped by an icy cold hand strongly gripping my tender ankle.

Author note: Please R&R I don't have a beta so feedback is nice! It will help me improve the story. So R&R and I will update faster. Don't be mad with the cliffie I already have the next chapter in the works so it will be up soon :) Thanks Piper_Weasley_24 for helping fix some of the mistakes in this chapter! its greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own any of these characters nor has this story been beta'd

I must have been quite a lot lighter than he thought, because he and I went tumbling back down the stairs. I landed on top of him with"oomph!" My face was once again inches from his. I could smell him as well as feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

I could feel electricity spark through my veins and my nervous system as our bodies made contact. His always present smirk faltered momentarily and I managed to roll off to the side, panting heavily, trying to slow my hastened heart. Malfoy grunted when I rolled off and pushed himself off the floor and somehow made it too his room with record speed. I straightened myself out and wandered to my room. I slowed down to tip-toe as I passed Malfoy's room, hoping I could hear some kind of noise signifying that he was doing something in there and that he didn't just vanish into thin air. I did hear something; I head the swooshing of paper being turned in a hurried fashion, such as one would demonstrate when they are angry or agitated.

My curiosity almost got the better of me, but my stubbornness won me over, not allowing me to lose to the stupid boy I had grown to love and hate. "Stupid," I mumbled to myself. That's what I am, I am stupid. I promised myself that the school girl crush I had on Draco would never be known to anyone besides myself and here I go and give it away to Draco himself.

[Italic words are Draco singing along to the song] [Draco's POV]

Draco was plopped across his bed reminiscing of the day's events. Of course he regretted even touching Hermione. She was nothing to him, but she was everything to him. It was stupid that she had to make him feel this way. He decided that he wanted to write into the journal his mother had gotten him for the Christmas before he entered Hogwarts. This journal was the color green, Draco's favorite color. It had the letters D.M. embroidered on the front in silver, as well as a silver decretive edging. It was a little girly for a boy, but he loved it anyways. His mother was now dead and it was one of his favorite things that weren't over the top. Before he went to write in his journal he turned on the muggle c.d. player that he had bewitched to play compact discs without electricity. He put the c.d. Mmhmm by Relient K, who is one of his favorite bands. He flicked his wand so it was flip through songs and he stopped when the song Be My Escape started playing. He liked this song a lot because of his personal relationship problems at the moment. He started jamming out and writing in his journal.

Hermione, oblivious to pretty much everything that was going on in Draco's room besides the music, was reading Hogwarts a history. She could hear a famous muggle song being blared from Draco's room but wasn't much into the mood to question him about it. It was the song Be My Escape from the band Relient K. She kept on reading on and on trying hard to ignore the music and soon found that she couldn't and had begun bobbing her head along to the music. She decided she could get used to that because he didn't have that bad of taste in music. She left him be so hopefully they would get into the routine that consisted of both being in their own rooms and Draco blaring his music. They had finally reached a mutual agreement without even knowing it. "Maybe, just maybe Draco and I will get along this year for once," Hermione said to herself.

Draco began to sing... Every time certain parts of the song that meant the most to him (the bold face words) he would sing so loud he could be heard all the way into Hermione's room.

{DRACO} Wednesday

1st day back at Hogwarts

Hermione the one person I have ever let myself fall in love with, broke my heart by becoming friends with those too morons Harry and Ronald. I try and avoid her like she's diseased but my hormones are tempting me, coercing me to turn back and give myself to her. I can't she won't take me back. xDraco

…And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake And this life sentence that I'm serving I admit that I'm every bit deserving

If only I could convince her to love me the way I love her. All those many years ago I never once gave up hope of having her as mine. Yeah I know I treated her like crap, but why shouldn't I? She promised me she would be my friend and share a compartment with me. Old resentments really do die hard. I've treated her so bad she probably hates me.

I honestly am in love with the idea that I get to share a common room with Granger. She has matured a lot in her looks over the past seven years. The question here is what I wouldn't give to "tap that." Arg. I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts; though she completely started it by sizing me up down stairs. Infuriating, I had her so close. I could have convinced her there and then to be with me, TO BE MINE! She won't ever be; I have been too cruel.

…And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made

If I could get her to be with me, just maybe, just maybe it would release me from the evil grip of my devilish father. The father, who knows, no love for son or wife, keeps me locked within his grasp. I have felt love. I still feel love. Thanks to my mother, who was always caring for me, watching over my life like I was a soft butterfly, recently out of a cocoon? That is one reason why I came to love HER. GRANGER, but I can't its forbidden, she's a mudblood.

She gave me a chance to come to love her, to accept her into my heart. I felt betrayed, and used so I tortured and her stupid friends. I never let my resentment die though I could tell it hurt her mind and soul. I cursed her with my evil words, always thinking she deserved the hate I enflamed her with. There will be no lying in this journal I am writing. I felt guilty every time I hurt her. I had to keep up my family image, evil, powerful, and maniacal. I wish I could get a single chance to get forgiven. I wish I could let her love me. There are so many things I wish I could say to her, and do to her. I can't it's all wrong.

I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key…And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

Blah, blah, blah I try to ignore the sound of her feet patter across the floor. I hear her clamber up the stair silently and gracefully. The times I wish I could scoop her off her feet and bring her to my bed and never let her leave. She doesn't like me like that; she will never bring me the key and be my escape.

I fought you for so long I should have let you in Oh how we regret those things we do and all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were You

I never should have acted the way I did. If only she could forgive me. and we could start everything off new. My parents are gone. No evil persuasion there anymore. I can like who I want to like without any guilty conscious. Blaise, if I tell him, might hurt me. He will never let me live it down. I've been pestering him for years because he told me he liked that one famous muggle girl named Roshanara. She lives in America, and she is the daughter of the Prime Minister of American or whatever you call it there. I think it is Presidente or something like that. AHHH! I need to learn muggle lingo.

"I shouldn't have listened to my bloody father all of those years. Mudbloods are not seriously that bad, and I am convinced that she holds the key to my heart. Don't tell anyone! HAHA it's bad that i was talking to a stupid book. Damn I should go to bed," he said to out loud not caring whether anyone would hear him, though chances are no one would. He is in his own dorm after all. He rolled over and put his journal onto the table on the left side of his King sized bed. He pulled back the fleece comforter and scooted under the soft silk Egyptian sheets, not caring that he still had not taken off his clothes to just sleep in his black boxers.

[Hermione]

I scampered to my room as frustration was beginning to take its toll on my mental structure. Once inside I got to finally see how the headmistress designed my room. There were two windows to provide light during the day in the room. Each window was draped with the Gryffindor colors, and each drapery had the Gryffindor seal in the center of it.

I was in love with my room. The headmistress did a very good job designing it. So after I had given it a good glancing around I made my way to the Queen sized, four poster bed, that sat facing the windows. To the left of the bed there was a bookshelf with all of my favorite books. I walked there first taking a look at which books where there. I grabbed the book Hogwarts a History and jumped on the fleece comforter that adorned my bed.

I began reading and completely lost myself within the pages that attached themselves to the rigid spine. I fell asleep shortly thereafter cuddling within the Egyptian silk sheets. I felt like royalty. This was where my dreams were headed when I awoke to a BANG! BANG! BANG! I then woke up groggily, today was now Sunday Classes are to start tomorrow. I mastered enough awareness to shout, "WHAT?" to the door and it in turn shouted back at me, "WAKE UP!" I proceeded to get up and stormed out of my room still cloaked in my pajamas that were a bit more revealing than I wanted to show Malfoy. Draco sat smirking on the couch in front of the fire. I instantly regretted not putting on different clothes before exiting my room.

Draco stared at me as I made my way to the kitchenette to get some breakfast. It was too late now to worry about my attire. It was unnerving feeling his steady gaze that was boring into my back as I made my breakfast. We had the day off so we could get settled in before classes started. This also gave Malfoy and I, several hours to plan out most of this year's school events as well as prefect patrol partners and times.

I rounded on Malfoy as soon as I finished eating. I yelled at him for waking me up so early because it was only 6:30 a.m. We had the whole entire day off, so I wanted to sleep in. That stupid selfish git made me wake up. I was in his face yelling my head off at him, when he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I was completely stunned so I failed to react when he pulled me onto him. I continued to be in my stunned deposition and continued not to move as he pressed his soft lips onto mine. It was passionate, intense, and I quickly gave into him allowing him entry to explore my mouth with his tongue. I stopped to breathe and found my shirt pushed up slightly revealing my bare midriff. I moved slightly away and I touched my fingers to my lips that were swollen and red.

Draco and I both sat up and calmed down. I got up to leave first when an all too familiar hand grabbed onto my wrist. The hand sent shivers through my body at its cold touch. He pulled me once again and gave me another peck on the lips. I stumbled away lost in the dream work of my thoughts and I ended up in my room.

I managed to make it there and decided not to put my school robes on and opted instead for a pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt that had Relient K written across the front. They were my favorite muggle band. I walked back down to the common room and placed myself a good distance away from Draco, still remembering the feel of his soft lips upon mine. M

Yes, I have feelings for him. No, I do not want those feeling to be expressed. Damn, he is a really good kisser. I have no idea what I am going to do now. I am going out with Harry. Arggg…. Harry and Ronald would never let me live it down. What am I to do? Maybe I can just play around a little bit. NAH! That would be wrong as well that would mean I would be cheating on Harry. OMG I just cheated on Harry with Draco. I cannot cheat on Harry, Especially with the enemy. What am I to do?

I ignored Draco as much as our head duties and meeting would allow. We stayed on topic and planned the prefect patrol partners until the Christmas holidays. He was still looking at me, but now it was with curiosity instead of lust and want. We also started the preparation for the Halloween dance. We worked vigorously trying to decide upon a theme. So far the only two ideas we had were a costume theme and a masquerade theme. We do masquerade dances every year and I believe that we need to mix it up a bit this year. Draco the traditionalist that he is wants to do the masquerade theme again. Pfft as if, moments later it dawned on me. That's it, "Hey Malfoy how about we do a creatures of the night themed dance. We could use vampires and werewolves as the two main ideas of creatures."

"Is it not supposed to be a full moon as well," commented Draco, "it would be perfect for the werewolf part of the theme."

"I like it!"

"Me too," said Draco, "Finally we agreed upon something. I'm sad to admit it too you that you won, but I will get you back Granger. Mark my words."

I stared at him in shock. Draco used my last name. How strange. I stood to leave and said something about me needing to go see Harry and Ronald, but before I could move he stood and embraced me. I felt his soft lips press upon mine as the electric butterflies went crazy throughout my body. I felt the kiss intensify as he pulled me closer our bodies connected nearly everywhere. I lost control of my arms as they wound themselves around his neck and my fingers began playing with his hair.

I made my decision then and there. I Hermione Granger, know-it-all head girl was going to be a player and have whatever Draco and I are doing as well as be with Harry Potter, the boy who lived TWICE's girlfriend. I must be going nutters too.

I broke the kiss to breathe and looked him in the eyes, then left. I was fixing my hair as I walked out of the portrait. Before I reached the portrait I looked at him once more and said with a smirk, "I must be off to visit my boyfriend darling!"

As I was walking to the Slytherin common room my brain was going a thousand miles an hour. "This is going to be an interesting year," I thought to myself.


End file.
